Lo quiero todo
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: "Te amo tanto, tanto que ya no lo soporto" Había escrito Eren. — ¡Qué es lo que quieres!— Gritó con rabia sin contener ya las lagrimas, — ¡Qué demonios quieres de nosotros! — "Lo quiero todo" y entonces explotó. Ya no era solamente la sangre de Eren la que manchaba el vidrio si no que la suya también. Sus manos se atrofiaron, sus piernas se hirieron y por primera vez lloró de dolor


_Lo termine, son las 4:30 a.m y acabo de terminarlo. Kouhai, mis feels están al limite. No puedo pensar claramente tras no dormir en 3 días con este así que por favor no me toméis mucho en cuenta y disfrutad la lectura._

* * *

**_Lo quiero todo de ti._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Dedicado a Jeannine._**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dolor cuando el frío empezó a colarse por sus brazos. Aquella era casi insoportable.

Abrazó sus brazos y movió sus manos sobre estos mientras intentaba buscar un poco más de calor, siendo más honestos solo deseaba buscar calor en cualquier cosa que pudiera pero era inútil, por qué a su alrededor no había nada. Suspiro con resignación y vio su tibio aliento convertido en una mancha blanca que se perdía en medio de aire helado, en un choque de ambas temperaturas y siendo lo único con lo que poder conformarse.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como sus dientes castañeaban por el frío, pareciera que la temperatura descendía conforme pasaban los minutos y lo único que el podía hacer era intentar desde calor a si mismo inútilmente, pues también estaba helado. Apretó el agarre en sus brazos y suspiro nuevamente, el piso parecía congelado y no había nada en aquel lugar, ni siquiera un objeto.

Se sentía tan vacio, tan frío. Algo importante le faltaba y sabía exactamente cuál era la razón más no quería aceptarla, no aún; todo aquello que el necesitaba estaba justamente detrás de él, en el otro lado de aquella pared en la que recargaba su espalda y también era todo lo que él deseaba evitar. Su felicidad estaba enfrascada de una forma tan profunda y apretada que ni siquiera él mismo podría liberarla.

No podría soportar verlo nuevamente si giraba. No cuando su felicidad se estaba desmoronando cono un castillo de arena al que le viertes agua encima. Abrazó sus piernas casi de forma cruel y mordió sus rodillas aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente que le deparaba del otro lado y sabia también que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo y girando a observar; rompiendo su corazón nuevamente, tal como la última vez, y la ultima vez, y la ultima…

Había perdido los días que llevaba en ese lugar, no recordaba haber llegado o a la persona que lo llevo allí, tan solo sabía que una mañana estaba recostado en el frío suelo de ese maldito lugar; en aquel tiempo todavía había calor en su cuerpo y el ambiente más con el pasar de los días fue levemente descendiendo hasta hacerse nula. Sea quien hubiera sido, había averiguado como darle donde más le duele.

Sin poder soportarlo más y como un hombre masoquista se giro, dando de lleno contra aquella blanca pared que dividía la habitación en dos tras un cristal completamente transparente y aparentemente irrompible, no importaba cuando lo golpeara no parecía romperse y al contrario solo le causaba más dolor a él. Lo suficientemente alto pera ser incapaz de de saltarlo, y bastante hacho para no poder rodearlo.

Su corazón volvió a romperse en mil pedazos cuando lo vio.

Sentado dándole la mitad de la cara al cristal Eren se encontraba temblando con los labios morados y los ojos cerrados, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el cristal completamente extendida mientras que sus dientes chocaban una y otra vez con ellos mismos, seguramente castañeando ya que no podía oír nada del otro lado. Una presión aparición en su pecho cuando los ojos de su amante se abrieron, las ojeras bajo sus ojos solo recalcaban el frío que sentía pero aquella tonta sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, no desaparecería para él.

Apretó los labios como pudo y toco el cristal justo donde la mano de Yeager se encontraba, estirándola como esta misma y percatándose nuevamente en la diferencia de ambos pero no parecía importarle. Los verdosos ojos de Eren miraron la acción con pena y recogió sus dedos por sobre el cristal mientras lo miraba suplicante dando todo su aliento contra este mismo para luego escribir en el halo del vidrio.

_"Tienes ojeras" _

Seguramente las tenía él también. El frío era simplemente insoportable y tampoco podía dormir bien con este mismo y sabiendo que su amante y novio estaba en tales condiciones, simplemente no podía.

Imitando la acción del chico, respiro contra el cristal para escribir.

_"Tú igual, tus labios también están morados" _

Así continuaron mandándose mensajes por entre el cristal, apoyando sus manos la una con la otra como si estuvieran tomándose estas mismas. Tan doloroso, tan frío tan vació.

_"Tus manos están heridas" _Había preguntado Levi cuando vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

_"No es nada grave, sanaran en un par de días" _

_"Deberías dejar de golpear el vidrio" _

_"Nunca, no si intentándolo puedo estar a tú lado" _

_"No vas a lograrlo" _

_"Debo intentar" _

_"Te haces daño" _

_"Te amo" _

Levi se crispo al leer aquella frase en medio del vidrio, algo dentro de él aprecio romperse nuevamente y ser desechado. ¿Por qué habían terminado en esa situación? ¿Cómo es que eso había pasado? Gente mala cometía pecados todos los días y ellos… Ellos solo se amaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no existiera un futuro juntos; como este de cierta forma.

Sin tocarse.

Sin hablarse.

Sin escucharse.

Sin sentirse.

Solo observando como él otro moría lentamente sin hacer nada, sintiéndose impotente por la ineptitud de sus propios cuerpos. Levi se sentía impotente con su cuerpo, con su mente, con su propia forma de moverse impedida por el frío. No podía hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar como Eren decaía cada día, el cómo las bolsas bajo sus ojos se volvían más y más grandes, más y más negras; el cómo sus manos se herían todos los días aprovechando que el vidrio no producía ruido para intentar romperlo en vano; auto-dañándose.

_"Te amo tanto…" _Volvió a escribir con la mano temblorosa.

Y entonces perdió el control.

Con ambas manos hechas puño compenso a golpear el vidrio que se mantenía intacto ante los brutales golpes, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus verdosos ojos mientras intentaba romper aquella prisión que los mantenía encarcelados, aislados de la única persona que realmente les importaba. La sangre comenzó a marchar la transparente pared alterando de cierta forma al pobre de Levi que no sabía qué hacer, por qué hiciera lo que hiciera no podía pararlo.

— ¡Eren, ya basta! — Gritaba mientas movía sus manos hacia abajo en un intento de decirle que se detuviera — ¡Basta! ¡Detente o te harás más daño! ¡Te herirás más idiota! —

"_Te amo tanto, tanto que ya no lo soporto" _

Los dedos ensangrentados de Eren escribieron en el vidrio, deslizándose por el cristal con necesidad al ser el único medio por el cual comunicarse. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar por sus ojos y se dejo caer sujetándose de este mismo, manchando cada centímetro que sus manos tocaban con sangre; incapaz de romper el vidrio y tampoco de poder hacerlo aún lado, incapaz de tocar el cuerpo del más pequeño y poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Su boca se movió en palabras que Levi no supo descifrar, los labios curvándose en el sonido de cada letra que no era capaz de llegar a sus oídos mientras los brazos de Yeager seguían golpeando ahora más tranquilamente el cristal. Como si le estuviera rogando a los dioses por algo, como si le pidiera a un desconocido que seguramente le sacara de allí.

_**"Te Amo" **_

Distinguió entre la mímica de esos carnosos labios, encontrándose con los verdosos ojos del su pareja completamente pegados a los suyos; las lagrimas retenidas en sus pestañas brillaban por el brillo producido por el vidrio haciéndole notar el rojo de estos mismo por el incesante llanto. El azabache vio con dolor como Eren lloraba mientras gritaba cosas al silencio, como se destrozaba poco a poco por querer tocarlo, besarlo, por querer estar cerca de él.

— Te Amo… — Susurro con los labios morados y temblorosos, estirando su mano por sobre la del castaño. Como si pudieran tocarse. — Te amo tanto, Eren. Tanto, pero no llores… por favor, no llores. —

Sus cejas de torcieron en una mueca de puro dolor y tristeza mientras luchaba contra sus propias lagrimas para no dejarlas marchar de su lugar. ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho mal? ¿En que se habían equivocado? se gritaba el pelinegro mentalmente mientras veía con dolor como todo se derrumbaba. ¿Era su castigo por haber sido mala persona? ¿Por no haber sido una persona amable en su vida diaria? ¡Aún podía recordar la calidez que llenaba su cuerpo cuando ambos se besaban, cuando en las noches del frío invierno Eren tomaba sus manos y nos las soltaba en toda la noche para recordarle que estaba allí con él.

Nuevamente, ese día su corazón volviendo a quebrarse. Esa era su rutina diaria, soportar la baja temperatura y ver como el otro caía poco a poco en la demencia de no tenerse el uno al otro, solo observar como si unos animales se tratasen. Unos animales… La imagen de un ganado llego hasta su mente y repentinamente sintió asco no solo de él si no que también de aquel ser capaz de encerrarlos en ese lugar, una ira incesante recorría sus venas que solo aumentaba al ver las manchas de sangre en el vidrio.

"_Te amo tanto, tanto que ya no lo soporto" _

Volvió a leer y exploto, lanzando su primer golpe al cristal mandando todo al demonio. Golpe tras golpe sus manos se fueron atrofiando, sus piernas dañando y sus ojos humedeciendo; ya no era solamente las manchas rojizas de Eren que cubrían el vidrio, sino que también la suya fundidas a través del cristal. Tan denso y obscuro era la visión que aquel líquido carmesí le proporcionaba que el cuerpo de Yeager desapareció por completo de su vista.

— ¡Qué es lo que quieres! — Gritó con rabia sin contener ya las lagrimas, — ¡Qué demonios quieres de nosotros! —

Las manchas en medio de aquella gran pared desapareció entonces, dándole la imagen de un Eren asustado pegado al vidrio mientras intentaba buscarlo en algún lado, ayándolo herido y lleno de sangre. Fue cuando el chico abrió la boca que aparecieron tres palabras escritas con negro en el vidrio.

**"Lo quiero todo" **

Los ojos verdes se abrieron al ver esas palabras y solo miraron en dirección al azabache quien parecía pensar algo con seriedad.

— ¡Te lo daré todo, te lo daremos todo! ¡Si lo que deseas es que no podamos tocarnos entonces hiérenos cuando lo hagamos! ¡Si quieres que no nos hablemos, haznos sentir dolor cuando queramos hacerlo! ¡Quita el maldito vidrio y te lo daremos todo! ¡TODO! —

Y se rompió.

Miles de pedazos cayeron al suelo mientras el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose resonaba en todo el lugar haciendo un eco infinito. Levi miró a Eren y este miró a Levi para correr hasta él, tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlos; un beso que sabia a sangre, a dolor, a tristeza, a amor incondicional.

Entonces en medio de una maraña de caricias descubrieron el pago al deseo del más bajo.

Una caricia, un corte.

Un beso, un corte.

Una palabra, un corte.

No les importo que su cuerpo se llenara de heridas mientras pudieran tocarse, amarse y demostrarse cuan grande había sido el sentimiento de necesidad entre ambos. El calor poco a poco fue desapareciendo al conectar sus manos ahora rojas, aumentando el agarre mientras se negaban a separar sus labios.

— Te amo — Susurró Eren, posando su mano en la mejilla de Arckerman donde un nuevo corte se abría paso por toda la extensión.

— Te amo — Respondió él, viendo la sangre brotar de aquel moreno cuello por casa palabra dicha.

Y cayó al suelo. Sumiéndose en medio de la obscuridad que opacaba su vista, gota tras gota de aquel liquido rojo brotaba de sus heridas, llenando el piso de ella y alertando más y más a un Eren que no se atrevía a tocarle.

— ¡Levi! — Grito, afirmándose a su lado — ¡Levi! ¡Levi! — Lo volvió a llamar.

Levi…

Levi…

Levi.. ta…

Levi.. e…

Levi erta…

— ¡Despierta, Levi! —

Sus ojos grises reaccionaron a su nombre y su boca pidió aire, tomando una bocarada violenta mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder, recuperar un poco de aire. Su vista borrosa solo empeoraba la situación al no poder reconocer absolutamente nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando? su pecho subía y baja con violencia en busca de oxigeno que su pulmones no habían recibido completamente, las manos temblorosas y las gotas que caían sobre sus manos no ayudaban en nada.

Estaba llorando.

— ¿¡Levi, estas bien!? ¡Estabas gritando y llorabas, así que te desperté! ¡Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla! ¿¡Estas bien!? — Eren tomó su rostro en medio de sus manos lleno de preocupación, observándolo justo a los ojos.

No había frío, no había heridas, no sangre. Solo había calor.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzo a sus brazos y lloró sin pudor sobre su hombro, sujetándose a su espalda mientras memorizaba el calor que aquel cuerpo desprendía hacia el suyo propio. Eren no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo más solo estrecho el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que solo había sido un sueño.

Jamás lo había visto afectado por un sueño, usualmente las pesadillas de su amante solían ser silenciosas y delatas por la gran capa de sudor pero en este caso había atacado el frío, el cuerpo pálido de Arckerman estaba completamente helado y sus labios morados quizás por una baja de presión. Él aún se preguntaba qué tipo de sueño había tenido.

— Te amo — Susurró en su oído — Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Eren… tanto… —

Apretando el cuello del chico Eren miró su reflejo en el espejo frente de él, temblando más fuerte al ver un hombre completamente negro tras de él con una sonrisa socarrona y en el espejo escrita la frase.

**"Disfruta mientras puedas.**

**Aun quiero todo de ustedes"**

* * *

_Hay un jodido espejo en frente de mi y no quiero mirarlo. Para colmo, es un espejo de cuerpo entero. :'D _


End file.
